


The Repressed Sagas: Ground Zero

by GoldenGirlGalaxy



Series: Steven Multiverse: The Repressed Sagas [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Mental Breakdown, Multiverse, Prologue, Steven Multiverse: The Regressed Sagas, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGirlGalaxy/pseuds/GoldenGirlGalaxy
Summary: Suffering under the stress of his future and the guilt of his crimes, Steven wishes things could go back to a time when he was still young and naive. Unfortunately, due to a malfunctioning Warp Pad, he ends up far from home. But where is he?(Prologue to the Steven Multiverse)(Writing Prompt inside)
Series: Steven Multiverse: The Repressed Sagas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Ground Zero

_ Pain. _

That was all Steven could feel now. Though it wasn’t truly physical (his gem made sure of that), his emotions ripped at him worse than any sword, invisible wounds arching along his skin. 

M̸a̶k̶e̴ ̸i̷t̶ ̷s̷t̷o̷p̴.̴

He wasn’t quite sure where he was anymore. His blurring vision could only barely make out the sight of a crystal floor, once light blue in color only to now reflect a harsh pink. A pink that came from his enlarged form, which strained away at his pants and shirt. 

D̵̨͆̀i̸̳͙̇s̶͝ͅǧ̵̢̣ù̷̜͂ͅs̸͉͔̊ț̴͇̎̂i̸̻͌͆ñ̷̜͕͛ĝ̷̪

Familiar voices reached his ears, but he truly couldn’t tell who they were anymore, the static overpowering them all. Or was no one there, and the voices were merely his thoughts reflected back at him? He didn’t know anymore, just as he had no idea where he was. Though the Warp Pad below him narrowed the location down, it wasn’t enough. 

Memories blurred together whenever he tried remembering where he had gone, the only clarity in the clouds being bolts of horror. The atrocities he had committed playing on repeat for his mind only. 

_ Jasper’s shards in hand.  _

_ An off colored White under his command. _

_ The ruins of Little Homeworld.  _

  
  


Ạ̷̡̭̪́͒l̵̦͈̪̘͈̄͂l̶͈͐̂̒͌̇͘͝ ̷̡̤̝̗̲̱͉̳̒͌Y̵̹̘̻̆o̸̩͙̞̟͕̪͓̿̅͊̀͐̓̿͠ͅṳ̷̺͇̞͍̾̃̀͂̋̿̋͌͆͋r̷͖͐̄̃̑͂̋̇ ̸̗̪̺̬̱̰͉̊F̷͔̝̼̂͑̆ǎ̵̟̦̱̪̮̣̹͙̜̊̕̕ũ̵̮̋l̸͎̬̖͇̩͚͇͙̳̂̋̎̄͋͛́͝t̸̡͖̭̳͚̤̝̬̻̞̎͋̃̆͛͊̇̕̕͝

  
  


The voices snapped at him, his ears bleeding as static turned to shrieks. He wanted, no,  _ needed _ , to leave. To escape. To r̸u̵n̶, G̷̥͎̎ō̵̧̱, L̴̡̬̘̘̬͖͂͛ë̷͔̹̰̗́̄̿a̸͓̝̼͝v̸͍̮̱͚͓̹̿͊̂̕͝e̷̗͇͇̾̆̏͝!

Whatever sanity remained was pushed solely towards the Warp Pad, desperately trying to teleport somewhere away from everything. But no weightless feeling came, no flash of light signifying the activation. Frustration overtook his scraps of sanity, a fist striking the crystal base as fat, hot tears rolled down his cheeks. 

  
  
  


Ģ̶͉͔͉͚̰͉̘̠̬̲͋̆̆͂͌͑̂̄̒͆̂̕͝͝͝͝͝ẻ̵̡̢̺̯̪̤̻̙͙͚̫̩͗̈͊̐͝ͅt̴̨̢̥̤̫̘̦̳̲̞̄̂̃͂̕ ̵̐̈́̓͌̉̑̆̃͐͛͌̿̈́͗̑̕̕̚͜͝͝Ő̵̧̧͎̬̗̰̝̳̱̳͕̙̔̈́̍́͗̃͆̏͝͝u̴̹̰̜͎͍͔̔̊͐̒̆͆̚͝t̶̨͖͙̜̐̑̆̇̌̉̽̒̿͂͘͝

  
  
  


The pink light turned blinding, though he had no way of knowing if it was him or the Warp Pad. Still, solid ground turned to open air under his knees, sending him tumbling as he didn’t even attempt to center himself. But even in his escape, the memories never left. 

J̶̧́a̵̯̝̳̽͆̅s̵̨̺̓̆ͅp̵̙̞̭͗͘ȅ̴̜͎ȑ̴͔̪̋͘’̷͕̍̾͜ş̸͇͊̈́͛ ̵͕͕̰͐̕s̷͈̦͖̾͂h̸̛̥a̴̡͈͓̅r̸͉͈͑͝d̶̮̠̃͜ș̸̓ ̸̥̅ị̶̢͒n̵̝̰̊ ̶̺͛̐͝ḩ̸̨̽͑a̷̲̣͛͊ñ̵͕̚d̵̡̫̬̕͠.̵͇͇̇ ̸̤͂

̶̙̠͓̊̈́̔Ä̷̹̹́̕n̶͇̮̗̄̈́ ̴̡͎̹̍o̷̗͖̬͘f̶̱̥̃̓͗f̶̳̤́ ̶̻͒c̷͈͗̐͋o̵̭̜͛l̶͕̦͕̈͗ō̷̫̜̓̊r̸̬͇̓̐e̴̘͈͋̈́͠d̶̝͝ ̸̧̣̑͘͝Ẅ̶̛͍̮h̸̫͕̅ï̴͜t̶͓̹͋ē̵̥͜ ̶̱͂u̷͜͠n̴̪̭̎d̸̬͇̲̓e̵͖̯̗̔͛r̶̡̞̃̽͛͜ ̶̖͎̐͆h̴͇̦̥̾̕i̸̛͙̯̾̓s̵̖̯̅͂̅ ̵̛͔͂ç̷̛̊ó̵̭̤̲͗m̷͈͐m̷͔͠å̶͖͕n̴̺̹̭͘d̷͇̖̉̅.̶̫̼͍̅̓

̸̪̄T̶̨̝̎́͌h̶͉͙̩͑̈͠e̴͚͆͆ ̴̧̯̭͑r̸͉̝̈́̽ǘ̴̧̆̚i̵̡̹̟̽͊̕n̴̖̙͋̊͛s̷̛̥̱̬̐ ̵͓̮̌̎͝õ̸̦̺͜f̷̢̱̓ ̸̤̎̓͠L̸̲̮̝͗̃i̴̘̺͆ṭ̵̛̬̉̚ţ̷͕͍͌l̷̞͊̍ḙ̵̔ ̴͕̝̃ͅH̸͎̜̫̋͘ó̷̢̮̭̂̏m̴̡͍̠͘ẻ̶͎̲̽͝ͅw̷̫̠͚͋͐o̷̢̥̔͌̾ȑ̷̹̯͋̚l̵̹͈̮̋͝d̸͈̈́͆͜.̴̜̽͜ ̷͍̓͝

̷̨͉̬̿̊

The memories replayed over and over, consuming him. His body burned, his mind turned to ash. And in his spiral, one thought became clear.

**STEVEN UNIVERSE IS THE ENEMY.**

He could feel his body shift, wet clay molded by the hands of his mind. He became the enemy, but wasn’t there once a time where he was no more than a child, innocent and sweet? Before he knew of his powers, before he knew of his mother’s legacy, before he knew his name was more than just ‘Steven’?

He could feel his body condense, his height returning to normal. Only normal didn’t last, his clothes growing looser and looser against his changing form. What was happening to him?

A ticklish sensation spread throughout his body, his head feeling lighter each passing second. Stress started to fade, like sand slipping through his fingers, unaware more was slipping along with it. 

~~ The ruins of Little Homeworld. ~~

~~ An off colored White under his command. ~~

~~ Jasper’s shards in hand. ~~

Light engulfed his form, his clothes barely standing out against it.

~~ Spinel and the injector. ~~

~~ Change your mind. ~~

~~ Pink Diamond is Rose Quartz. ~~

The form within shrank, years falling away

~~ Lars and the Off Colors. ~~

~~ The Zoo. ~~

~~ Pink’s Shattering. ~~

His jeans fell away, too large to cling to the body.

~~ The Cluster. ~~

~~ Jailbreak. ~~

~~ Jasper. ~~

~~ Peridot. ~~

~~ Lapis. ~~

~~ Lion. ~~

~~ Connie ~~

~~ Pearl ~~

~~ Amethyst. ~~

~~ Garnet. ~~

~~ Universe. ~~

The light died away, revealing a small child floating in the warp stream. Nothing more than an oversized shirt clung to their tiny frame, their arms the only thing preventing it from completely falling off. And as the warp stream came to an end, the child could only think one thing:

Where’s Mommy and Daddy?


	2. Repression Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a basic rundown of what Repression is for all those interested.

So for anyone who wants to write their own Repressed Saga (or just wants to know more about Repression in general) here are the basics. 

  1. Repression can be seen as the inverse of Rejuvenation for Steven, his human half being affected instead of his gem half. This results in him returning to a younger age physically and mentally, but he still has access to his gem powers.
  2. The only way for Repression to truly reverse itself is for Steven to reach a point where he subconsciously allows himself to regain his memories. Though, depending on the situation, they might not all come back at once and he may need triggers to regain some memories afterwards.
  3. While certain triggers can cause Steven to have flashes of memories before he undoes his Repression, it will generally feel like deja vu to him, something he is unable to place but remembers. Even if he regains larger portions, he will feel emotionally disconnected from such memories, an outsider to his past life.
  4. While he can age normally in order to return to his teenage form, Steven can also grow in other fashions, such as spurts.
  5. Repression is self inflicted, no outside source may directly cause or end it.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note to anyone who wants to write their own Repressed Saga, simply use the tag “Steven Multiverse: The Repressed Sagas” when posting. And while I cannot stop you, please try to keep your writing in good taste (i.e. no smut, etc.).  
> If there’s anything I missed, feel free to ask in the comments. To all my readers, watchers, and reviewers, Stay Golden!

**Author's Note:**

> With the end of Steven Universe Future, I thought it would be a fun idea to try a series based on the idea of young Steven being sent to another world and living with one of the characters there until he returns to his proper age. And since I do still have work to go to (and can't cover every fandom out there), I thought it would be fun for anyone who wants to write there own Repressed Saga to know the basics.   
> Speaking of which, said basics will be available in the next chapter. It mostly will just list the basics of what Repression is for Steven, so keep an eye out for it.


End file.
